


Untitled story

by Jazzy_The_Ghost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Divorce, Dream is 17 and turning 18 in the summer, Fuckboy Dream, George is 18, I'm gonna be making this up as I go along, If George was raised by an american would he still have a british accent?, M/M, Nerd GeorgeNotFound, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam is George's dad, Slut Shaming, So don't expect too much, and he's protective, help me with a title plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_The_Ghost/pseuds/Jazzy_The_Ghost
Summary: Sam is an overprotective father.Dream is a high schooler known for sleeping around.When their worlds collide through the power of one boy, it probably won't go well.(I wrote this because someone on tiktok asked me to. Don't have any regrets tbh.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was 20 when he married his high school sweetheart.

They were 22 when they decided to try to have a baby.

After 6 months of trying, without success, they decided to speak with a doctor about it.

They discovered that he was infertile. 

After a couple of hours of talking it through at home, they decided to adopt. 

The process was long and hard, but in the end, they managed to adopt a 4-year-old named George. 

The first month was full of the two of them trying to gain the young boy’s trust. After that he was an absolute sweetheart, constantly running around and giggling, the sound bringing joy to the house that wasn’t there before.  
\-----  
However, that seemingly perfect picture soon came crashing down.  
\-----  
Sam stepped out of his car, closing the door behind him. He quickly fished his keys out of his pockets, unlocking the door and walking inside. 

The house was silent in a way it hadn’t been since before they adopted George, and it was slightly concerning. “I’m home!” He called into the silence, listening as it rang throughout the silent house. 

He walked quickly up the stairs, walking down the hall and into his son’s room.

As he walked in he immediately became more concerned by the sight he saw.

George was curled up atop his blankets clutching his stuffed bear close as he sobbed quietly into its fur. 

He walked over to where he was laying, sitting on the bed next to him. George noticed the movement, lifting his head to see who had walked in.

When he saw it was his father, he quickly sat up, practically throwing himself into his dad’s arms, continuing to sob into his shirt.

“What’s wrong?” George continued to sob as he spoke. “Mama w-was sad a-a-and when I asked,” He interrupted himself with sobs.

Sam rubbed his back and hushed him, “It’s alright. Take your time so you don’t make yourself sick, bud.”   
When George's sobs finally came to a stop, he attempted to speak.

“Mama was crying, and when I asked her what was wrong she yelled at me.”

Sam was both angry and concerned. Angry that she had yelled at George when he just wanted to help, concerned because she was crying.

He soothed the boy, holding him close as he cried quietly. 

When he finally fell asleep, Sam stood up, holding George in his arms, and lay him under the covers.

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could, and walked to the bedroom he and his wife shared.

When he walked in, his wife immediately stood from where she had been sitting on the bed wiping her face. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” “I have to tell you something.” 

They both sat down on the bed, Sam watching as she nervously played with her fingers.

“What is that you wanted-” “I’m pregnant!” 

All of the words caught in his throat. Before he had the chance to get excited, however, she spoke again.

“And it’s not yours.” 

Sam’s entire world came crashing down around him as he processed the information. “W-what?”

His wife sighed before speaking. “Sam, since we found out we wouldn’t be able to have children of our own, I've been cheating on you.”

Those words lead to an argument that lasted several hours and ended with Sam’s now ex-wife leaving the house, leaving Sam and their son as well. 

Sam sobbed, curling in on himself a desperate attempt to comfort himself. He didn’t notice when the door opened, but what he did notice was when the bed dipped under the weight of a much smaller body than his own. He looked up and saw George staring at him, concern clear in his eyes. “Daddy, what’s wrong?”

Sam let out a sound that even he couldn’t tell was a laugh or a sob. 

He reached out, pulling George close to his chest, burying his face in his hair.

He decided right then that he would try his best to make sure George never felt any kind of heartbreak.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, bud. Just go to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was always sure to keep up with any news that happened in George’s school. He wanted to make sure he knew who he would need to keep him away from, who would be good for him to be around, who could pose a threat to him. So when he was grocery shopping and heard four women talking about someone they didn’t approve of, he began to eavesdrop.

“Just be sure to keep him away from your daughters.” “Trust me when I say we’re trying our best.” 

‘Who are they talking about?’ Sam thought to himself as he pretended to read the label on a random item he grabbed off the shelf. ‘And what did he do?’

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of shushing. He looked over to the four that had been talking and saw them whispering amongst themselves, staring at something at the end of the aisle. 

He followed their gazes and saw a tall blonde woman. He recognized her as the mom of a boy that he knows used to be in George’s class. He watched as she grabbed something off the shelf and placed it in her basket, walking back the way she came.

His attention was once again grabbed by the other four parents. 

“How could she possibly show her face in public?” “I wouldn’t even leave my house if any child of mine did the things her son does.” 

“What did he do?” 

He didn’t even notice that he had voiced his question until his name was called.

“Sam! We didn’t see you there!” One of the women walked over to him, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him to where they were talking.

“And to answer your question, her son’s a heartbreaker!.” the other three laughed, Sam, watching on in confusion. Another one spoke, “Please! That's being too polite! Just call it as it is.”

“What do you mean?”, Sam asked.

“Her sons a whore.” “He sleeps around.” “Someone new every night!” “Oh…”  
\-----  
Sam didn’t know what to think of the information. 

After thinking about it he remembers the name of the boy they were talking about. 

Dream.

He knew he didn’t want George around him but was thankful that he didn’t have to worry about him getting hurt, because as far as he knew, Dream was straight.   
\-----  
‘Apparently not.’ He thought bitterly to himself as he watched George talk to the aforementioned blonde standing on the sidewalk. Even just watching from afar, Sam knew Dream was flirting. It was obvious by the way he leaned close to the shorter boy, looking him up and down as George dug through his backpack for something.

He opened the front door in time to catch the end of their conversation. 

“What are you looking for exactly?” “A pen.” “Awwe you gonna give me your number, pretty boy?” 

Sam wanted to interrupt, angered by the flirty tone in the taller boy's voice. Before he had the chance to, however, George responded.

“Obviously,” he started, rolling his eyes. “If we’re going to work together on a project I need some way to contact you. Now give me your arm.” 

Dream held out his arm, and George pulled his sleeve up and quickly scribbled his number across dreams wrist.

Maybe Sam’s job was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly writing the store scene made me feel kinda gross. Hope you enjoyed though! :]


End file.
